Illumise (Pokémon)
|} Illumise (Japanese: イルミーゼ Illumise) is a introduced in Generation III. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is related to , and can produce s that contain either Illumise or Volbeat. Biology Illumise is a firefly-like, bipedal Pokémon. It has a blue face and large, slanted blue eyes with purple markings at the corners. Surrounding its head are purple curls that frame its face. Its antennae are small and yellow. Its body is black with a blue belly and a yellow bid marking. Its arms and legs are black and are connected to the body by purple borders. It has small wings used for flying with others, and a pattern of three oblong yellow spots on its rear. This is a female only species; is its male counterpart. Illumise uses its sweet aromas to lure in Volbeat and have them draw geometric patterns in the sky. It is said to earn respect from others by composing designs that are more complex. Over 200 different patterns have been discovered. It is a nocturnal Pokémon that lives in In the anime In the main series Major appearances Illumise debuted in Love at First Flight along with her male counterpart . She was under the ownership of Juliet and was part of a show alongside five Volbeat. Multiple Illumise appeared in Time Warp Heals All Wounds. Edna mentioned how Illumise and Volbeat used to do their mating dance rituals in a large tree that used to be located in the middle of the city. After altered the present by time traveling, it turned out that they would still do that. Minor appearances A 's Illumise appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind! and Deceit and Assist, where it participated in the Hoenn Grand Festival. A Coordinator's Illumise appeared in The Saffron Con. An Illumise appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as one of the many local Pokémon living in Crown City. She worked together with several other Pokémon in surrounding at the park, intent on attacking him as retribution for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, Illumise, along with the other Pokémon, was calmed down by . Pokédex entries to lure in , having them draw geometric patterns in the sky.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Illumise appeared in The Cavern, where she was running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Illumise debuted in Tongue-Tied Kecleon, when and observed a group of them dancing with . In Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, rented an Illumise during his challenge. The Battle Factory rented an Illumise, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. The Battle Factory rented an Illumise, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Lemme at 'Em, Lapras!. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga has an Illumise who helped him reach the top of the Battle Pyramid. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : After a successful Travel Mode on the Sapphire Field, Illumise will fly down to paint in the new area. * : A large group of Illumise and are seen at Fogbound Lake where they put on a display making the lake look beautiful. Pokédex entries using a sweet fragrance. Once the Volbeat have gathered, this Pokémon leads the lit-up swarm in drawing geometric designs on the canvas of the night sky.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} , }} }} }} |} |} }} (Swarm)}} }} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} , Berry fields, Friend Safari (Bug)}} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Plains ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 12, Secret Storage 20, Endless Level 24, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Night Festival: Stage 29 Graucus Hall: Stage 468}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5| }} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- friends! |P2=Oh, dear! I've lost half my health already! |P3=I'm sorry... I don't have the strength to fly... |PL=I've leveled up! I must tell my friends! }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Illumise shares its with its male counterpart . They are both known as the Firefly Pokémon. * No other Pokémon have the same dual Egg Group as Illumise and . They are in both the and groups. Origin Illumise appears to be based on a like its counterpart, . It does not seem to share its coloring with any particular species. Illumise may be based on s, a 1920s women's style. They usually had , like Illumise's purple "hair", and wore taboo dresses and outfits. Illumise seems to be wearing a leotard, black jacket, coat, or dress, similar to Volbeat's, with purple arm and leg cuffs. The yellow bow-like shape under its neck is reminiscent to that of a yellow and the stripes on its abdomen resemble a . Name origin Illumise is derived from illuminate. In other languages and or |es=Illumise|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Illumise|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Illumise|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=네오비트 Neobeat|komeaning=From and or |zh_cmn=甜甜螢 / 甜甜螢 Jiǎkéyǒng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sweet firefly" |hi=इलूमिसे Illumise|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Иллюмайз Illyumayz|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Illumise es:Illumise fr:Lumivole it:Illumise ja:イルミーゼ zh:甜甜萤